You're Everything To Me
by Black Haired NinjaKuniochi
Summary: Syakira is a new rich girl that go to the same school as Sasuke. She is paired up with Sasuke as partner for History project. For some reason, Syakira didn't want to get along with everyone until she meets Itachi. How do Itachi change Syakira's life? Love? Find out
1. Chapter 1 : Mr Popular Sasuke Uchiha

"Alright, listen up everyone!" yelled the brown haired man tied in ponytail to his class.

"Today we have a new student. Her name is Syakira Neyumi Itama. Miss Itama, you can come in now and introduced yourself to us"

Everyone in stopped what they are doing and look at Iruka sensei. Then, they turned their attention to the dark shoulder-length hair girl with pale skin and dark green eyes. She is wearing a short pink jacket that expose her stomach entirely and white mini skirt and wearing a pink boots.

Sasuke, on the other hand is busy reading his book and clearly didn't look at the new girl at all. The guy with purple tattoo on his cheeks elbow him.  
"What is it Kiba?",ask Sasuke as he looked up from his book looking at the guy.

"Dude, that new girl is hot don't ya think?"

Sasuke turns his head to the new girl in front of him. She's cute,he thought.  
The new girl Syakira gives them her sweetest smile and points at her classmates "The name is Syakira just like what Iruka sensei said. Remember it! I just move to this town so I'm not familiar of any good place here. Make me welcome dudes"

Kiba's sweat drop behind his head in anime style, "For a hot girl, she's sure have high spirit"

Sasuke looks at his book again "Annoying" he murmured to himself  
Iruka sigh and look at Syakira, "Syakira, you sit next to Sasuke Uchiha. I'm sure he will take good care of you. Right Sasuke?"

Sasuke accidently broke his pencil that he's holding as soon as Iruka instructed Syakira to sit next to him. Great. Just great. An annoying and loud girl going to sit next to next in History class. That girl might bothered with with her non-stop chatter, he thought.  
Syakira made her way to Sasuke and sits next to him. She buried her head on her History book and completely didn't talk to Sasuke that totally surprise Sasuke.

Sasuke thought this girl Syakira would talk to him and attacks him with tons of question. Instead she didn't seem to pay attention to him nor did she look at him once. He can see sadness and despair looks in her eyes when he's trying to make eye contact with her.

"How long you intend to stare at me Uchiha?" ask Syakira coldly without looking at him.

"Whatever", replied Sasuke and focus back to the teacher in front of him.

Time passes during Iruka sensei History class, Syakira didn't even bothered with Sasuke once and makes Sasuke wondered why would a cheerful girl a minute ago turned into a cold person.

Before the class if over, Iruka sensei looks at Syakira and said " Syakira, you're the only student in this class who doesn't have partner for History project. So I pair you up with Sasuke. He didn't want any partner before because he's too stubborn for his own good"

RRRIIGGGGGG! (break time)

Syakira quickly packs her stuff and left leaving Sasuke alone. He was about to ask her whether she agree about the pairing and realise that she's long gone.

" Dammit..Why would she leave like that without even talk about our pairing project." Sasuke quickly packs his stuff and started looking for Syakira.

Suddenly, he feels someone hugs him from behind. " Sa..suuke-kun.." He knows that familiar voice. " Sakura, I don't have time right now. I have to find my History partner. We can spend time later."

Still didn't let go of Sasuke, she hugs him even tighter than usual and cling to him like a glue. " I can be your History partner. Teheee.."

Sasuke spun around and look at her and force her to let go of him as he didn't want Sakura to hug him in public. " I'm serious, Sakura. She left me hanging just now and I have to find her. See you later"

Sasuke quickly run leaving Sakura a.k.a his latest girlfriend to look for Syakira. He search everywhere, the gym, school compound, library and school garden. He bumps to Kiba and Chouji when he was searching in the hallway.

" Yo Sasuke! What's so hurry? Is there a fire or something, dude?" Kiba looks at Sasuke as he bump hard on them causing three of them fall hard on the floor.

Sasuke rubs his head after he hits Kiba and Chouji hard. " I'm looking for Syakira. You now, the new girl you call hot in History class. Have two of you see her?"

Kiba smirk and look at Chouji a.k.a Mr Potato Sack because of his big body.

" Choji, check it out. Mr Popular here needs our help" Kiba high fived Chouji and both of them laugh as if thinks it was a funny joke.

Sasuke looks at them angrily as he gets up. Kiba and Chouji still goofing around on the floor talking about something he didn't want to know. Chouji turns to Sasuke and as he taking out his potato chips from his pocket.

" I think I saw here at the cafeteria not too long ago. She can still be there"

Without wasting any time, Sasuke sped off to the cafeteria. He push anyone in his way while running.

" YO! At least you say thanks to us for helping you out, Man!" Kiba yell to Sasuke when as he sped off disappearing from their sight.

Sasuke burst to the cafeteria as saw a crowds of students everywhere making him impossible to find Syakira. "Damn. How could I find her like this?!"

** I do not own any of Character from Naruto series. But I do hope you like my stories. Yes I know, it maybe short and boring at first but it will get interesting chapter by chapter. Yes, I'm sure you wondering where is Itachi. Yeah just read and enjoy dudes. xD New chapter is coming soon.  
**

**Naruto : Can you put me in your story? Why you put only Sasuke in your first chapter?**

Me : Everyone likes Sasuke. Maybe I will put you in my other chapter. Tehee

Naruto : Really? Alright! You the best girl!

Me : I say maybe Naruto. -_-

Naruto : Say what?!

Me : Ok. I put you. Hehe

Naruto: Cool! (thumbs up) Hope everyone enjoy it. I have to admit its pretty bored at first.

Me : Hmph.. :p  



	2. Chapter 2 : Meeting with Naruko Uzumaki

Syakira sits alone at the far end of the cafeteria. She wants to avoid unnecessary attention from her new schoolmates. She saw cheerleaders are staring and giggling at her. ' Its hard to become a newbie, she thought'. 'If they who I'm really am, they will only treat me like I'm a princess not a real friend. '

Syakira in truth comes from a rich family. Her family owns one of the biggest mall in Tokyo and a recording studio there. ' Being a rich kid sucks. No one even care enough to love you',she thought. Syakira didn't like the idea of moving to this Konoha High School in the first place. Due to the pressure given by her mother, she have no choice.

_  
**FLASHBACK**

" We're moving?! Again?!", Syakira looked at both of her mother and grandmother in surprise.

Both of her mother and grandmother looked at each other. They know telling Syakira would be a bad idea because she already settle down to her new surrounding at her old school. Her mother, Mrs Serena turns her attention to Syakira who is still surprise and a confusion look can be seen in her eyes. She also knew its hard for her only daughter would accept that idea to move again.  
She desperately trying to find suitable answer to calm Syakira down.

" Yes, dear. We're moving because there's a new Itama company there. I'm sure you will understand" Her mother look at Syakira making her face as sweetest as possible.

Syakira looks at her mother in disbelief. ' How dare my own mom only think about her dumb work and family business',she thought. She wanted to throw and punch everything in her way starting flipping the dinner table to release her anger. Instead of doing that, she glare at her mother angrily.

" Does that mean I have to enrolled in a new school as well?", Syakira asked with her arm crossed.

" Oh yes", replied her grandmother happily. " Wouldn't it be great? Here's you chance for you to make new friends again. Afterall, you're beautiful so its not hard for you to find one"

Syakira bit her lower lips in signs of dissatisfy. ' Why couldn't they understand me? Dammit..This isn't fair!',she thought.

Syakira bumped her fist on the table so hard that it makes it shakes a little. Both her mother and grandmother looked her in surprise. They never seen Syakira this mad before.

" What's the point of making new friends if we keep moving?! I have a lot of good friends here mom! I like it here. I'm not moving!", replied Syakira angrily.

Her mother stood up before her and look at her seriously. Syakira knows her mother is not really happy with her.

" Don't keep me that attitude young Lady! Can you forget about your teenage life for a while and think about our family business? You're 16 for godsake. You're the heir of our business. Plus you're old enough to get married in the world of business and you will understand how it feels to be responsible" says her mother angrily glaring at her daughter.

Syakira looks at her mother with a surprise look in her eyes. 'Mom never talk to me this way before'. Mrs Serena took a deep breath a sat down again calming herself down. Her grandmother looks at Syakira and pat her head.

" Syakira..that's enough sweetie. Now, you can go and pack your bags in your room now. Please listen to your mother for once." says her grandmother hoping that Syakira won't explode again.

Syakira hesitate but she finally have to agree. " As you wish grandma", she says before leaving the both of them alone.  
**END OF FLASHBACK**

Syakira's flashback interrupted when she head a 'bang' in front of her. A blonde pigtail girl slam her tray and sit in front of her. The girl looks at her and gives her a friendly smile as she unwrapped her sandwich.

" Sorry about the bang just now. It's the only way to get your attention. I hope you don't mind if I'm sitting here" says the pigtailed girl and eats her sandwich.

'Who is this blonde girl. Why would she sit with me' she thought and keep looking at the blonde girl. Seeing Syakira keep staring at her, the blonde girl gets up and say in a loud voice putting both of her hand on her waist.

" The name is Naruko Uzumaki! The no.1 hyperactive…."

" Knucklehead female student ever" Sasuke interrupted Naruko's sentence as he walks towards their table.

" What did you say ,teme?", Naruko asked angrily showing her fist to Sasuke.

" You heard me, loser. No. 1 hyperactive knucklehead female student ever" , Sasuke smirk after he says this.

Naruko grabs Sasuke by his collar and glare at him. " I hope you hungry teme because I will give you a knuckle sandwich"

Syakira feels embarrass about this as students starts staring at them. So she gets up from her sit and hold Naruko's hand to stop her from creating chaos in the cafeteria.

" Naruko, you can punch him anytime but just not here got it? People are staring"

Naruko release Sasuke's collar and poke him in the forehead. " You're lucky this time, teme," . Sasuke smirk as Naruko sits down continue eating her lunch. He looks at Syakira still staring at him with a cool expression with her arm cross. " What do you want now, Uchiha-san?" ,she ask again in a cold tune.

Sasuke walks close to her and leans over her face to make eye contact. Syakira stunned on how close Sasuke is to her face as if he's trying to kiss her.

" Since you're my partner for History project. We should get to know each other even if you don't like it. Got that?" With that, Sasuke backs away and turns around. " Oh before I go, meet me at the parking lot after school, Syakira, I be expecting you". Sasuke turns away and leave the cafeteria.

Syakira keep looking at Sasuke feeling annoying about his dumb attitude. Suddenly, she feel a tap on her shoulder. Naruko was smirking at her while eyeing Sasuke.

" Did Mr Popular invite you to do something?"

Syakira sigh and slap Naruko's hands away. ' I don't want to make friends this time. What's the point. If they know who you really are, they only like you because you super rich. Jeez..what a joke',she thought

Naruko look at her with a confusion look on her face. " Why did you do that for err…what's your name? I forgot to ask you" , Naruko rubs her head as she laughs a little over her stupid mistake.

" The name is Syakira Itama. And I don't like making friends. What's the whole point. You better leave me alone. I only talk to Sasuke because we're History partner. I can't wait to get this thing over with" . Syakira says without turning to face Naruko.

Syakira leave the cafeteria leaving Naruko tons of question she wants to ask her. 'What's her problem?'

The bell rang signalling the break time is over as students race to their own  
class.

**I hope you like my second chapter. You can see Syakira is quiet vicious but that's the plan. :D New chapter is coming soon. In this chapter, I decided to put Naruko there. I thinks its quiet funny.**

Naruto : So, you put my sister there huh?

Me : Yes, of course. One Uzumaki in the story. :D

Naruto : I have to admit women are scary.

Me : What?! Women are not scary Naruto!

Naruto : Check it out guys. Here's out perfect example. Hehe

Me. -_-.  



	3. Chapter 3 Accidental Kiss

***TIME PASSES* (FINAL PERIOD)**

Syakira quickly ran to her final lesson of the day, Chemistry Class. " I'm so late. Damn. I should have not stopped to the toilet to check my last minute  
make-up."

Syakira is the last person arrive to there. Good thing their teacher haven't arrive yet. Syakira notice almost all the sit is taken. " Great. Where should I sit now?"

Just as Syakira was about to find a sit, Naruko called her name as she's waving at her. " Syakira-chaan! Over here!, " Syakira looked up and saw Naruko keep pointing an empty sit next to her.

" I save a sit for ya!," She called in her loud voice. Its embarrass enough for Naruko picking a fight on Sasuke in cafeteria causing everyone to stare at them but now? Everyone turn their heads to her whispering and giggling something about her. Syakira lowered her head and cover her face with her books as she walk pass her classmates to Naruko.

" Hey yo!," Naruko greet Syakira as soon as she sits next to her. She keep leaning on Syakira's face causing Syakira to back her face away a little.

" Get off my face Uzumaki-san." , Syakira ordered and push Naruko on her forehead. Sasuke walk pass their desk and whispered " dobe" to Naruko and sits behind them. Naruko was about to chock Sasuke but Syakira pulled her arm causing Naruko to fall back on her sit again.

" Don't start it again Uzumaki-san. You're embarrass me." Syakira says to her and look back to her book. Their chemistry teacher Orochimaru enter the class and start his boring lesson about chemical equation and their reaction.

Feeling bored, Naruko keep on elbowing Syakira who is paying attention. Syakira is annoyed with this and looks at Naruko. " What do you want Uzumaki-san?" Naruko finally happy because she manage to get Syakira's attention.

" Have you ever wondered why we call Sasuke Mr Popular?," Naruko ask her trying to keep her voice down so that Sasuke or Orochimaru didn't hear her.

Syakira turns her head to Naruko signalling that she's ready to listen for her answer. Naruko sits closer to Syakira so that she can hear clearly. " Sasuke here a.k.a Mr Popular is smart, good looking and loaded with cash. Ka-chingg! But for me, he's dumb and annoying."

Naruko then points at the two cheerleaders sitting in front of them. " You those two girls in cheerleader outfit?" Syakira turns her head and saw a pink haired cheerleader and blonde ponytail girl. 'What about them?', she thought.

" We call them the 'deadly duo' because not only they are popular, they have nasty attitude. That pink girl is Sakura Haruno, Sasuke's latest girlfriend. And her blonde friend there is Ino Yamanaka. They would never talk to nobody like us."

Syakira keep staring at Sakura and Ino for a while then glare at Naruko. 'Pathetic. What's makes she thinks she's nobody. She should be lucky that she's not alone.' She holds her pencil tight and accidently broke it as she think about it.

Naruko raise an eyebrow and and wonder what's Syakira's problem is. ' Did I say anything wrong? Why she act bizarre all the sudden?' To avoid to conflict between her and Syakira, Naruko didn't ask one bit about her problem.

**TIME PASSES IN CHEMISTRY CLASS**

RRINGGG!

" Wohoo! School's finally over!"Kiba yells at top of his voice and spit spitballs at the brown bun-haired girl pass by him and making her scream a little while raising her fist at Kiba. " Hey dog breath! You're gonna pay for this!" Orochimaru looks up from his desk adjusting his geeky glasses and look at Kiba. " Mr Inuzuka. Just because school is over doesn't mean you have to act freely like that."

" Yeah yeah detention tomorrow after school" Kiba said in a bored voice and leave the class.

Naruko walk over to Syakira when she's still packing her stuff neatly. " Hey Syakira-chan." Syakira look over her shoulder and saw Naruko smiles nicely at her.

" What is it Uzumaki-san?", she ask flatly and walks out from her sit with Naruko following closely besides her. " I was wondering we could walk home together. I can't wait to introduce you to the guys."

Naruko was hoping that Syakira would say yes because she try to make up for something she say earlier ( she don't know what it is). Syakira was silent for a while and walks ahead of her. " Not interested." Naruko eyes turns blank (anime style) when she's hear Syakira's answer.

" Heh?! Why not? Don't you wanna make a lot of cool dudes?" Naruko desperately try to catch up with her. " Wait for me Syakira-chan!"

Syakira stops suddenly causing Naruko to bump her back in collision.  
" Hey, why did you stop for?" Naruko rubs her face as she bump her head hard on Syakira's back. For some reason, Syakira didn't feel much pain as much as Naruko did. She would never let her emotion took control over her.

She turns to Naruko who is still rubbing a bump on her forehead. 'Hmm..funny. I didn't know my own body can be that hard. And look at the size of those bumps! Its huge', she thought.

" Just leave me alone Uzumaki-san. I need to find Uchiha-san now." Syakira walks away leaving Naruko. She walks out from the building and saw Sasuke leans over his black Mitsubishi while talking to the pink bubblegum hair, Sakura Haruno which Naruko just told her earlier. They seem to be arguing about something. Syakira hides behind the closest tree and listen to their conversation.

" You pick over that new girl over me Sasuke-kun?!" asked Sakura angrily.

" Yeah. We can have our date next time. Right now, I'm waiting for her" reply Sasuke in a cool voice and doesn't seem to care whether Sakura mad or not.

" But..but..you promise! You promise to take me shopping today! Now where's that promise now?!" yell Sakura tugging on Sasuke's shirt like a child.

Sasuke looks at her feeling annoying. ' Why can't this bitch give me some space for once?' He was about to fire back at Sakura until Syakira appear from no where. Syakira still didn't show any of her emotion even in front of Sakura. No one knows what she feels or think.

" Did I made you wait that long Uchiha-san?"

Sasuke looks at her and glad because she come right in time before he have to say nasty things to make Sakura shut up her mouth. " Not really. You're right in time."

Sakura gets in front of Sasuke and glare at Syakira. " You must be that newbie that dumb Naruko talked to. Girls like you have no right to talk or hang out with Sasuke-kun or me! So leave us alone loser! Sasuke-kun don't deserve a girl like you!"

Sasuke pulled Sakura's hand towards him. " Shut up for once Sakura."  
Sakura was dumbfounded by Sasuke's words. Never once he used that word on her. She gripped his shirt tight as tears falls on her cheeks.

" But…but..you promise..to take me shopping. Don't you love me at all?", she ask as she sobs on his chest. Sasuke hold Sakura's head on his chest and feels that his shirt getting wetter and wetter due to Sakura's tears. Syakira, still didn't show any emotions look at Sakura as if she's some kind of spoil brat. 'This girl is upset about a dumb promise? Pathetic.'

" You know what Uchiha-san, why don't you just take your girlfriend here shopping. You can show me your secret stuff later. I can't stand with her crying like a small child." Syakira walk pass Sasuke towards the front gate where her driver awaits for her.

Sakura pulled herself from Sasuke and yell at Syakira. " Who you call small child. Loser?!" Syakira ignored her and went inside her limo. Sakura looked at her surprise. ' Is that a limo I just saw? Is she rich or something?'

*********************************************************  
**ITAMA'S RESIDENT**  
**  
**Syakira took off her pink boots and enter her mansion. " I'm home!' Her grandmother comes out from the kitchen and give her a warm hug. Syakira hugs her back and looks at her grandmother.

" How is your new school, Syakira-chan? Did you make any new friends yet?" Syakira kept silence for a while and smile at her grandmother.

" Not yet grandma. I hardly find one." She lied and hope her voice sounds convincing. Her grandmother sits on a leathered couch and took a deep breath. " I hope you find one soon. I know its pretty hard to one at your first day at school."

Syakira smiles and runs up to her bedroom. A few minutes later, she comes down wearing a short jeans that expose her girly legs and a t-shirt. She also wear a safety pad on her elbow and her knees and a pink helmet holding one skateboard on one hand.

Her grandmother sigh and looks at her granddaughter tying her sneakers. She know its Syakira's hobby to go skateboarding everyday after schoolbefore she bathes. She won't mind that but she keep thinking about her boyish attitude. She worried that no guys won't like her just because of that. " Syakira sweetie, when is the last time you wear your yukata (Japanese traditional kimono)? You like to wear it when you're little."

Syakira adjusted her helmet and look at her grandmother. " You're right grandma. I should have wear it more often. Right now, this chick needs to go skateboarding. Tell mom I be at the park if she cares enough."

****************************************************************  
**ON THE OTHER PART OF THE STORY  
LOCATION : PARK**

Itachi Uchiha decided to talk a walk to the park with his friend Deidara. The park seems peaceful. Children laughter is everywhere. People jogs or skate freely there. Some girls even waving at him because of his handsome looks. He know that Sasuke would back home late because he have to take his girlfriend shopping.

Deidara slaps Itachi's shoulder hoping to get his attention. " Hey Itachi, it's a perfect day for art huh..unn?" Itachi didn't reply but walking ahead of Deidara with his hands on his pocket. The strong wind making his long ponytail blown away giving him more cool feature that makes girls nearby blushing and waving at him.

" So, I was thinking we should do this more often and forget any bad things happen to us. This way we can bla bla bla…" Deidara's non-stop chatter making Itachi regret of bringing him along. Suddenly he turns his attention towards a slender black haired girl with pink helmet skateboarding at the sidewalk on the other side of the park. 'Shes good,' he thought. He watch as Syakira ( he didn't know her name yet) skate in a high speed doing her stunning move.

Itachi then notice a small pebble on the road as Syakira skates towards it direction in a fast speed. ' I better do something fast. If she hits that pebble, accident might occur bad' he thought as he begins to run towards Syakira's direction leaving Deidara talking all by himself.

" Itachi! Oi..where are you going?!," Deidara looks at Itachi as he runs towards Syakira.

Syakira felt something bump over her skateboard very hard causing her to thrown forward. "aahhhhh!" . Itachi manage to catch her in time but it wasn't according to plan.

Syakira falls on top of Itachi and didn't suffer a single cut. She blushes hard when she realise that she and her prince charming are actually KISSING!

**I hope you enjoy the story. Syakira's price charming finally arrive. New chapter coming soon.**


	4. Chapter 4 Author's note

**I want to thank to those who have read my stories. :D But I'm not sure if I wish to continue though. I'm not finish yet and don't even get to the suspending part. What do you think guys? Should I continue the romance between Itachi and Syakira story in this story? I don't even know if someone likes it yet. Tell me if you like it guys so that my effort is not waste. :) **


	5. Chapter 5 Changes and second meeting

**LAST CHAPTER  
**  
Syakira realise that she actually kissed the person who had saved her life (Itachi) . But for Itachi, it wasn't going the way he had planned.

**BACK TO REAL STORY**

Syakira breaks the kiss and staggered back. She still refused to believe just happen just now. Its happening way too fast even before she could blink. The first thing she knew she was falling on her skateboard and the next thing she found herself on top of a guy who had save him and realise they are actually kissed.

Syakira feels awkward and bows to her so called "prince charming". She feels so embarrass by the accident. Her cheeks turn as red as a tomato when she realise that the guy in front of her is her first kiss.

" I'm so sorry! Gomenasai. Gomenasai!," she apologised. Itachi swallowed his own laughter when he saw how childish the cute girl in front of him.

" It was an accident," she claimed. Itachi was about to say something to her but Syakira pick her skateboard and runs to the other side leaving Itachi on the ground. Itachi gets up and wipes the invisible dirt on his clothes. He feels his whole body ache after that hard fall and daring rescue to save the girl. ' _At least I know how does it feels to kiss a girl. Its an amazing feeling'_

**THE NEXT MORNING  
LOCATION : KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL FRONT GATE**

Two cheerleaders are waiting for Syakira's arrival. As soon as they saw Syakira comes out from her limo, they greet her with their warmest welcome.

" Hello, goodmorning Syakira-san," both of them say together. Syakira looked at them with blank eyes (anime style) as question mark popped on her head. ' _What's wrong with them? Did they wake on the wrong side of the bed or something?'_

Sakura held out her hands to shake Syakira. " I'm really sorry about yesterday. Let's start all over again." Syakira's eyebrow arced when she notice the change behaviour on Sakura.

Ino tapped Syakira's shoulder and gives her a big smile. " I'm Ino Yamanaka. I'm of the top cheerleader and miss popular in school." Sakura flipped her hair and winks. " I'm Sakura Haruno. The head cheerleader at school." Both of them done their cheerleader pose to impress Syakira.

Syakira didn't say or reply anything. She nods and starts walking to the school building. Sakura and Ino didn't believe their own eyes. No one ever leave them hanging before.

" Ah, wait!" Sakura grabs Syakira's arm to stop her from leaving. Syakira turns to them. A black aura (anime style) surrounding her every time she's pissed off by something. Sakura and Ino let out a nervous laugh when they saw Syakira's killing aura. They feel like she's going to kill them anytime.

" What do you want?." Syakira asked in her demolish voice causing Ino and Syakira staggered back releasing her hand. " The gi-girls and I have agreed to make you to join our cheerleader group," says Sakura is her shaky voice.

Ino try her best to hide her fears when she saw Syakira's cracking her knuckles. " We made a research about you last night and we're found out that you actually Lady Neyumi Itama , the daughter of the most successful woman in Japan Mrs Serena. I really adored her. I didn't know that she's actually your mom. Your family owns a brand mall in Tokyo and a recording studio right? You're filthy rich, Syakira-san!"

Syakira's blank face suddenly turns to anger all the sudden. ' _As I thought, they only talk to me just because I'm loaded. '_Syakira glare at two of the pathetic girls in front of her.

" I'm not interested of joining any of your dumb group and neither becoming your friend!,"Syakira snarled. Ino and Sakura look at her in surprise. They didn't believe their own ears. Never once a normal student rejected their offer or snarled at them before. They watch as Syakira turns her back on them and walks to the school building. Everyone started to whisper and stared at her as soon as she enter her class.

" Is that the rich girl that Sakura say?," whispered a girl to her friends but its enough to make Syakira hears them.

" Yeah, that's her. Looks like she's good enough to join the popular," replied the girl's friend. Syakira bit her lower lips. _' Looks like those two goons have spread news about me.'_

Syakira daydreaming she beat out the lights of Sakura and Ino as she stands still in the middle of her class.

" No Syakira, forgive us! We didn't mean to tell everyone about you!" Ino struggles as she try to free herself on the chain.

" If you scream again, I going to make you suffer slowly and painfully" Syakira warned her. Then she turns her attention towards Sakura who is bond in chain as well. She struggles hard. She knew that because she was sweating and constantly moving her hips.

" Now, both of you will pay," Syakira says as she cracks her knuckles. She imagine how trill she is when Ino and Sakura begs for mercy. Her daydreaming disrupt when a sudden voice called her name.

" Syakiraa-chaaan!," Naruko called and points an empty sit next to her. Syakira smiles a little and glad that Naruko save sit for her. She didn't want to sit with her classmates since it will be ugly.

" So, you're the rich kid that bitch Sakura mention this morning," Naruko says as soon as Syakira grabbed a sit next to her. Syakira didn't reply but bit her lower lips and glance outside the window. Not a cloud in the sky. It is a beautiful day. She could hear construction noise somewhere outside the school.

" I hate rich dudes. They're always gives a shit and thinks they're better than anyone else," Naruko blurted out. That words somehow strike Syakira like a knife but she didn't show any emotion at all.

" Rich dudes only cares about fuckers who have the same level as them. For me, it dumb thing," Naruko went on in a flat tone. Syakira was about to fire back until Naruko shot her a friendly smile.

" But you Syakira, are different unlike those rich bastard. You don't like dudes to like you just because you're rich right. You don't want them right? I know how lonely you must feel Syakira. You need a true friend to be on your side," Naruko says softly as she smile at Syakira.

Syakira feels touched by her words. Never once people understand how she feels until now. Syakira reach for Naruko and hugs her for all the sudden.  
" Arigatou, nakama" ( Thank you, friend).

Naruko hugs her back. She finally understands what Syakira's true feeling.  
" Daijobu" ( Its alright). I'm here you ya," Syakira breaks the hug and look at Naruko and smile. Naruko realise the cold and depress looks on Syakira's green eyes finally gone. Its been replaced by a warm and cheerful looks.

**AFTER SCHOOL**

Naruko packed her books and catch up with Syakira. Naruko slapped Syakira on the back and laughed her head off. Syakira glared ather and punch her on the head hard.

" Ow! That's hurt!," Naruko wailed. Syakira shot her a fearful glare and gives her an evil smile.

" You started it first," Syakira snapped. Naruko looks at her and rubs her head. " Oh by the way, you mention something about Iruka sensei giving you an assignment for History class. That's gonna be tough since you're partner is Sasuke," Naruko says with a grin.

_ Sasuke-kun_…,she thought_. His face reminds me of a guy that I kisses yesterday. _" Yeah, I have no choice and I have to accept Sasuke as my badass partner."

When they come out from the school building, a black Mitsubishi stop in front of them is a fast speed causing both of them jump back in surprise. The driver window slide down and both of them saw Sasuke smirking at them from inside the car.

" Oi..oi Syakira, let's not forget what you say about meeting me today. Come in, we have assignment to do remember?," he demanded and open the door for Syakira.

Syakira arced an eyebrow and enter the car and slammed the door. Sasuke grinned at Naruko and drives away. Syakira didn't talk to Sasuke throughout the journey. Sasuke feels awkward by the moment of silent and turns on the radio. _' At least the music can cheer her up a little'_,he thought as he saw took a glance at him.

Sasuke stop in front of a mansion and kill his engine. He gets out from the car and open the door for Syakira as if he's a gentleman. Syakira shot a glare at him and points at the mansion in front of her. " You say that you gonna take me to your house not President or Prime Minister home,"

Sasuke burst out laughing and bends down. Syakira feels annoying and give Sasuke a hard punch his his guts causing him to fly backwards in a fast speed hitting the front gate. " Chameroo! Don't you laugh at me like that!"  
_' Don't mess with me Uchiha-san or I kill you_!' Sasuke struggles to get back on his feet and rubs his guts. ' _Ow, that's hurt. What did she make off anyway? Iron or something?' _Sasuke watch as Syakira show her fist as fire blaze behind her (anime style). ' _Besides mom, I found another scary woman. Kiba is right. Women are scary when they mad. Their cute face can turn to monster all the sudden'_

" In you done burning up, can we come in now?" Sasuke asked in a lazy voice. Syakira calms herself down and follow Sasuke as he open the gate. Then suddenly, her cellphone rang playing her favourite Japanese song. Syakira grab her phone from her pocket and glance at the ID no.

" I better answer this. Its my mom. She probably wondering where am I now. You get in without me first, Sasuke-kun," Syakira turns her back on him and walks to the nearby fountain where he didn't hear her conversation on the phone. Sasuke smiles and and opens the front door.

Suddenly a baseball fly towards him in a high speed hitting his forehead. Sasuke staggered back and rubs his forehead as turns red. " Not funny Itachi! Where is mother?!,"

Itachi smirk as he leans against the wall in a cool way. " You don't like my warm welcome little brother? Mother go out grocery shopping today. Its you and me left. Heh."

Sasuke pick up the baseball and throw it back to Itachi with all his strength. Itachi feels bored as he easily catch it. Sasuke turns his face away in disgust and pass by him.

" I hope you don't disturb me and my partner today. We have assignment to finish. Just pack your stuff and do your dumb work upstair," Sasuke instructed.

Still leaning against the wall, Itachi shot Sasuke one of his charming smile. Sasuke feels irritated and have a strong feeling to wipe the smile off Itachi's face. " Don't you want to introduce me to him little brother? I can be friendly too," he teased.

Sasuke glances at Itachi as he slump himself on the couch. " Her. Not 'him'. She's a girl," he corrected him. Itachi shot Sasuke a mocking smile.

" Is she cute? Cuter than your annoying girlfriend of yours, Sakura? Is that why you agree making her as your partner?" Sasuke didn't reply as he turn on the HD tv in front of him. Their moment of silent was interrupted when Syakira enters the house.

" Sorry about that Sasuke-kun. My mom can be overprotective sometimes since I'm her…" Syakira gasped when she saw Itachi. _' What is he doing here?' _

Itachi looked at her as he shocking reaction can be seen on his eyes.  
" What are you doing?!" Itachi and Syakira says at the same time pointing fingers at each other. Sasuke looked at both of them curiously.

**Syakira and Itachi meet once again. This time face to face in a unexpected way. What happen to them next? Will their friendship arise or they want more than that? Find out in next chapter. Sorry for the late update guys. Been busy with school lately. My English is not that good either.**


	6. Unforgivable Uchihas!

" You two know each other?," Sasuke asked as he open his soda. Syakira turns her face away with her arm crossed. Itachi do the same thing as he leans against the wall.

" Tsk…something like that," Syakira replies bitterly with her nose up. Sasuke looks at them curiously as he switch the tv channel to channel. Their awkward moment of silence was disturbed was the sound of the tv. First there's a gunshot sound, then a cartoon sound, a roar, and more as Sasuke keep changing channel. " Nothing to watch today," he complained as he drinks his soda.

" What are you doing here anyway," Syakira asked in a little bit of anger in her voice. Itachi looks at her as if she's crazy. " I live here got any problem with that,?" he replied with a smirk. Syakira walks towards him and digs a finger on his black jacket.

" You think I easily forgive you after what you've done?," she asked angrily while keep digging her finger on his jacket. Itachi sigh and holds her finger gently as looks at her.

" Is that how you thank a guy who had save your life?," he fired back and look at the raven haired girl in front of her. Sasuke looks at them curiously while drinking his soda_. ' Save her life? What does he mean by that?,' _he thought. Syakira pulled her hands away and staggered back with a dissatisfy look on her face.

" I grateful for that but you have stole my first kiss!," she yelled at him and Sasuke squirted his soda and cough hard when he heard this. Itachi rolls his eyes and look at Syakira. " If I haven't be there to save you, your face might have bruised or cut," he reply.

Sasuke cut between them, " Hey! What you mean first kiss?!," he demanded looking at Itachi and then Syakira. Itachi tapped Sasuke on the shoulder to calm him down. " Relax little brother, if you like her, she's yours," he said with a smile. " I don't like her anyway. She's not attractive at all,".

Syakira looks at them as black aura surrounding her like anime style. _' I'm not_ _attractive? How dare he blurted things like that,'_she thought angrily while cracking her fist. Sasuke and Itachi's turn pale as killing aura appear around Syakira.

" Itachi, rule number one in life is never ever tell a woman that she's unattractive or fat," Sasuke whispered to him as they staggered back when the angry Syakira keep walking closer to them.

" Don't worry, I know how to calm a girl down with my charm," Itachi replies confidently.

" But she's not like other girls we know brother,"

" Hmmm…"

Sasuke steps forward and put his palm in front of her to stop her from walking. " Calm down Syakira. He says crazy things sometimes," Syakira stops and took a deep breath and look at them. _' Keep calm, Syakira,'_she told herself.

" Anyway, back to the stories, did you really kiss Itachi?," Sasuke asked when Syakira finally calms herself down. " Hmph..I don't want to talk about that," Syakira scoffed. Itachi rolls his eyes and stands between Syakira and Sasuke.  
" Before we tell you what really happen, let me introduce myself to her, brother,"he says and held his hand to Syakira. " I'm Itachi Uchiha. Sasuke's elder brother and 5 years older than two of you,"

Syakira hesitate to shake his hands but she have no choice because she didn't want to be rude. " I'm Syakira Neyumi Itama, Sasuke's classmate," she replies and shakes his hands. Itachi can sense a little bit of anger in her tune. _' Why do_ _girls so upset if their first kiss is stolen anyway?'_he thought.

" Nice to meet you, Syakira-san," he said with a smile.

" Umm…me too,"

" Are you two done introduced already?," Sasuke cut in with a bored voice. Itachi have strong urged to wrestle him because Sasuke keep interfering with his friendly greeting while Syakira was relieve quickly pull her hands away.

" Ok brother, here's what really happen," Itachi started to tell everything what happen to him and Syakira in the park. "….and Syakira apologise and runs away before I could even said anything," he finished. Sasuke's eyes widen when he heard this while Syakira rolls her eyes. " That is the worst day ever," she muttered bitterly.

" I can't believe you kissed her!," Sasuke snarled and points his fingers at Itachi. Syakira looks at Sasuke in surprise because she never seen him angry before. Feeling a little scared, she hides behind Itachi. Despite Sasuke's aggressive behaviour, he stay calm and look Syakira hiding behind me. _' Cute,'_he thought.

Sasuke wasn't satisfied that his elder brother have his first kiss before him even without his girlfriend. He haven't kiss Sakura yet even though they have been dating for 6 months. Sasuke bit his lower lips when he saw Itachi's victory smile ( Sasuke's point of view) .

" What's the matter? Its just a kiss," Itachi replies calmly and keep looking at Sasuke. " Besides, you and Sakura did kiss right?". Sasuke turns his back on them and takes his backpack_. ' I don't have heart to kiss Sakura,'_ he thought.  
He then turn and look at Syakira still hiding behind Itachi.

" What you waiting for, we have history projects to do," he says and set his textbooks and books on the table. Syakira nodded and sits next to Sasuke and start their project. Itachi walks to the kitchen and don't want to bother them with their project.

After 3 hours discussing their project, Syakira packs her bags and ready to go home. " Don't forget to bring that on Monday Sasuke-kun," she reminded him and open the door and walks outside. Itachi started to pull her to him as soon as she close the front door behind her.

" I-Itachi…" she gasps as Itachi hold her to him. " What are you doing?," she asked nervously and pulled away from him but Itachi's arm is too strong. Itachi looks at her and whisper in her ears " Don't cause any trouble anymore that make Sasuke upset," he said softly as if it's a warning. " No wonder you're unattractive and I don't know why other guys including my little brother attracted by you," After saying that, Itachi release the grip on her and and went inside the house.

Syakira glare at him as he slowly closed the door behind him. _' What did he_ _say? Is he insulting me? How could he!_, she thought angrily and stormed out to the front gate where her car is waiting. _" I hate you Itachi! I hate you baka!I swear I would never like a boy like you,"_

**Sorry for the late update guys. Here's the new chapter. Enjoy!**


End file.
